Dreams are shelters
by D.Would
Summary: Une vie sans rêve c'est sombrer dans la facilité, ne plus rien affronter si ce n'est les réalités, c'est oublier d'être vivant et non pas en vie. Vivant. Une vie sans rêve c'est se mettre des barrières, des limites, et ne pas en voir le bout. Et Harry avait rêvé de Poudlard, et ça, depuis ses onze ans.


******Posté le** : 1er Septembre 2012. _Un one-shot pour vous, mes apprentis sorciers !_

* * *

******Nouveauté :** Je tenais à vous informer que le site de la Bibliothèque Poudlard est en ligne et que vous pouvez y trouver des ouvrages écrits par des fans à l'attention des Potterhead. Le lien est disponible en haut de mon profil. Sinon je vais essayer de vous mettre l'adresse ici c'est bibliothequepoudlard8wix8com /bibliothequepoudlard#!home/mainPage (remplacer les 8 par des points). Pour y trouver ma contribution, allez dans la section ETAGERES ENSORCELEES puis HISTOIRE DE POUDLARD. Vous trouverez un livre avec une couverture rouge vif. Cliquez dessus et le contenu apparaîtra dans un nouvel onglet ! Bonne lecture et préparez bien votre rentrée mes chers Potterheads ! N'hésitez pas à prêcher la bonne parole en faisant tourner le lien.

* * *

**Piste de lecture : 01. **_Shelter_ – Birdy.** 02. **_Pawn Shop Blues_ – Lana Del Rey. **03.** _Every Single Night_ – Fiona Apple. **04. **_Numb _– Oh Land.

* * *

**DREAMS ARE SHELTERS**

**« U**ne vie sans rêve, c'est de la survie. C'est exister les yeux fermer, tâtonner dans l'obscurité et attendre que la lumière nous rejaillisse dessus par hasard. Une vie sans rêve c'est sombrer dans la facilité, ne plus rien affronter si ce n'est les réalités, c'est oublier d'être vivant et non pas en vie. Vivant. Une vie sans rêve c'est se mettre des barrières, des limites, et ne pas en voir le bout. C'est oublier... tout ce qui fait de nous quelqu'un de si particulier. Et doucement, lancinement, on se confond avec celui d'à côté pour ne devenir qu'un, une masse compacte d'individus malléables pour qui on peut dire oui ou non à leur place. Ces gens-là n'ont plus cette flamme, cette vigueur qui définissent les Hommes. Ils se laissent traîner comme des bêtes. Ces hommes-là sont aveugles. Aveugles du monde et d'eux-mêmes. Rêver c'est être incroyablement voyant. Chacun possède un rêve en lui. Le paradoxe du rêveur éternel, c'est qu'il ne se manifeste jamais et garde ça enfoui. (…) Les rêves avortés, ça provoque l'amertume, l'aigreur, l'envie et la dépression. Définitivement rien de bon. **» in. ROCKRITIC**

.

.

.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, se cognant à un des recoins de son étroit placard sous l'escalier. Il se massa douloureusement l'arrière du crâne, et, quelques instants après, son réveil se mit à sonner. Il l'éteignit de suite et alluma sa petite lampe à gaz.

Il ne l'utilisait jamais très longtemps. Juste suffisamment de secondes pour mettre la main sur la lampe torche qui, elle, ne le quittait jamais. Il balaya les parois de sa pièce étriquée, illuminant brièvement des dessins – plus ou moins bien réalisés – d'un majestueux château dentelé de tourelles.

Il arrangea ses cheveux en se regardant dans le morceau de miroir brisé posé sur une étagère. Il enroula son sac de couchage et déposa une petite araignée près d'un bocal rempli de confiture. Harry en avait préparé il y a une semaine lors de la dernière venue de la tante Marge. En ouvrant la porte, le jeune homme l'entendit ronfler depuis le hall. Il s'étira péniblement.

Le placard sous l'escalier était beaucoup trop petit pour lui. Il se réveillait tous les matins avec un horrible mal de dos. Sur la pointe des pieds, il se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bain du premier et prit rapidement sa douche avec le moins d'eau chaude possible, afin de ne pas s'attirer la colère de Vernon. Puis, il emprunta le chemin de la cuisine et prépara quelques toasts, mis la table, et déposa la théière sur la plaque de cuisson. Les Dursley n'auraient plus qu'à tourner le bouton d'alimentation et poser les pieds sous la table, comme tous les matins. Harry mordit dans un toast et enfila son blouson, bonnet et gants.

Dehors, il neigeait. Une épaisse couche de névé recouvrait les rues verglacées de Little Whinging. Il revint sur ses pas et attrapa son pot de confiture. Il se dirigea vers le garage et sortit sa bicyclette – du moins, celle que Duddley avait eu pour son quatorzième anniversaire et dont il ne voulait plus. Il enveloppa le bocal dans son écharpe rouge, déposant le tout dans le panier à l'avant. Il se mit en route, faisant attention à ne pas glisser. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre bosselée : six heures trente-sept du matin.

Harry dépassa Magnolia Crescent, apercevant la vieille Figgy siffler à un de ses chats de rentrer immédiatement. En le voyant passer, elle s'arrêta puis lui tourna le dos. Harry avait toujours eu pitié de Mrs Figg et de sa solitude. Après tout, elle lui ressemblait : personne ne prenait le temps de lui adresser la parole ou de la comprendre. Quand il était tout petit, elle l'avait invité deux fois à prendre le thé chez elle. Mais l'odeur persistante de chats l'avait quasiment propulsé dehors. Il devrait sans doute faire un effort, un jour. Après tout, c'était bientôt Noël...

Le trajet dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes, les doigts cramponnés au guidon. Harry ralentit à un croisement et déposa son vélo dans un espace aménagé, en espérant que la selle de se gèle pas dans la journée. Il prit le pot de confiture sous son bras et attendit que la boulangerie ouvre. Sept heures précises : le rideau mécanique remontait doucement. Harry commanda un sachet de pain encore chaud en s'armant de courage. Pour lui, demander la moindre chose à un inconnu était une épreuve du combattant.

Avec les années, le jeune homme s'était progressivement renfermé sur lui-même, jusqu'à devenir transparent et asociale. La rue était pratiquement déserte. Seul le givre la parcourait. Harry tourna deux fois à gauche et arriva en face d'un supermarché qui n'ouvrirait que vers neuf heures et demie. Près des bennes à ordures, il y avait un amas de cartons humides qui serrèrent le cœur du jeune homme. Il s'approcha prudemment et se racla la gorge.

– B-Bonjour, c'est moi, Harry.

Le carton remua et un vieil homme en sortit, légèrement hébété. Son regard se posa plusieurs fois sur la miche de pain que tenait Harry. Ce dernier la lui tendit ainsi que le pot de confiture.

– Je l'ai faite moi-même. Elle n'est pas très réussie, mais... j'imagine que ça doit être mangeable.

Le sans-abri défit le sachet et mordit allègrement dans la denrée, assis dans la neige.

– Pourquoi est-ce tu reviens ici, mon garçon ?

– Parce que vous avez besoin de moi, répondit-il simplement. Et je vous aime bien, Monsieur Dum-... Monsieur, se reprit de justesse Harry.

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Encore une fois, il faillit faire un lapsus. Il était rare que cela se produise, mais c'était toujours embarrassant... Dans sa tête, le sans-abri qui se tenait devant lui était le plus grand mage de tous les temps. Il était également le directeur d'une grande école de sorcellerie et très intelligent. Mais dans la réalité, cet homme dont il ignorait le nom croupissait dans la misère depuis près de sept longues années.

La première fois que Harry le vit, il n'avait que onze ans. C'était la journée où Duddley et lui devaient acheter leur nouvel uniforme pour le collège. À l'époque, Harry n'allait pas souvent dans le centre-ville. Chaque fois, il s'imaginait parcourir une allée tortueuse bordée d'échoppes et de vitrines bourrées de charmes et d'objets inconnus. À la place, il n'y avait qu'électroménager, prêt-à-porter et best-sellers.

Ce qui devait être plus tard Mr Dumbledore était à l'époque qu'une loque humaine, allongée sur le banc de l'arrêt d'autobus. Harry, petit, s'était arrêté pour l'observer. Mais sa tante Pétunia l'avait attrapé par le bras et forcé à avancer. Après les vêtements pour le collège, les Dursley et lui s'étaient rendus jusqu'à un magasin de bricolage.

Pour rendre la visite moins longue, Harry s'était mis à jouer avec quelques balais, s'imaginant faire la course à toute vitesse contre de redoutables ennemis. C'est là que tout avait commencé. L'histoire du géant et du gâteau d'anniversaire, Poudlard, Dumbledore et tout le reste étaient le fruit de son imagination. Il n'en parlait à personne, bien sûr (de toute manière, qui l'écouterait?), toutefois, il était rassurant de se dire que... qu'un monde meilleur existait. Après tout, le Dumbledore de ses pensées lui avait bien dit : «_ Bien sûr que c'est dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi donc faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel _? ». Ou peut-être était-ce simplement son cerveau détraqué qui lui donnait un nouveau motif pour poursuivre ce joli délire rassurant...

– Mangez avant que tout ne devienne très froid.

Il offrit au sans-abri un sourire crispé et se releva. Même la mort de ses propres parents, Harry l'avait orchestré... Le Harry de ses rêves n'était qu'un pauvre orphelin en plein milieu d'un conflit global, pourchassé par un fou furieux.

Dans la réalité, Harry n'était qu'un adolescent ayant grandi trop vite, en proie à de nombreuses angoisses. Ses parents à lui étaient bel et bien vivants. Son père avait honte de lui. Il n'était pas... le gamin qu'il avait un jour espéré avoir. Pas assez courageux (raison pour laquelle Harry s'imagina être chez les honorables et hardis Gryffondors). Peu bavard et pas un sou blagueur. Nul à l'école et avec les filles. Horriblement banal et sans intérêt. Il était Harry. Juste Harry. Rien d'autre.

Sa mère, elle, était une brillante journaliste à la BBC. Elle concevait depuis peu des émissions de télévision et organisait des castings à travers tout le pays. Ses parents n'étaient pas proches de lui, chacun reportant la faute sur l'autre. Harry était l'enfant né d'un coup d'un soir. Personne ne l'avait voulu ni attendu. Ils n'avaient que seize ans et la poudre aux yeux. Lily, sa mère, ne s'était pas débarrassée de lui parce qu'elle faisait partie d'une famille très catholique et antiavortement. Ses grands-parents s'étaient occupés de Harry jusqu'à ses quatre ans, puis, trop vieux, l'avaient confié à leur fille aînée Pétunia.

Harry n'avait donc jamais passé beaucoup de temps avec ses parents. Il recevait un coup de fil d'eux à Noël ou pour son anniversaire ainsi qu'un cadeau. Personne ne se souciait de ce qu'il pouvait encore bien fabriquer sous son escalier à dix-huit ans... Pour rattraper l'affection perdue, il s'était construit un monde où ses parents l'aimaient au point de se sacrifier pour lui, même si en réalité, jamais ils n'auraient fait une chose pareille...

À quel moment s'arrêtent les rêves pour être remplacé par le monde réel ? La frontière entre les deux pouvait s'avérer très floue. Si Harry n'avait jamais quitté le placard sous l'escalier, c'est qu'il avait une peur panique du changement. On ne l'y avait pas enfermé, non. D'ailleurs, il avait une chambre au premier qui l'attendait. Il était juste... bien là où il était, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Il avait cherché une explication à ça : peut-être qu'une pièce incroyablement étroite lui empêchait de jauger le vide tout autour de lui. Peut-être. Harry marcha encore deux courtes minutes et se retrouva près de l'entrepôt où il travaillait depuis déjà six mois. Il passa son badge à l'entrée et le tourniquet mécanique s'activa. Peu à peu, d'autres collègues le rejoignirent dans les vestiaires. Généralement, il était le premier arrivé. Il enfila sa blouse violette hideuse et la boutonna jusqu'au cou. Près de lui, était assis un jeune homme noir aux épaules massives qui s'occupait du déchargement de marchandise.

Dans son monde, celui de Poudlard, il s'appelait Blaise Zabini et était un riche aristocrate fier de ses origines (trait commun avec la version réelle). Ledit Blaise – mais qui en fait s'appelait Jimi – nouait les lacets de ses baskets avec fureur. Il était courant qu'il débarque complètement hors de lui au travail. On avait l'impression qu'il n'était qu'une boule de colère prête à exploser. Jimi travaillait là chaque vacances scolaires pour payer ses études de designer (Harry l'avait entendu en parler à la cafétéria). Dans tous les cas, il ne comptait pas finir sa vie ici, comme son père. Il travaillait là depuis près de vingt-cinq ans, comme Mr Weasley (qui était son vrai nom), chargé de la comptabilité. Le père de Jimi surveillait souvent son fils parce que c'était grâce à lui qu'il était là. Hors de question qu'on en entend parler en mal. Il veillait au grain.

Jimi enfila le tee-shirt violet où un M brodé de fil d'argent avait été cousu à la place du cœur. Le M pour Mawnford. L'entreprise était à eux. Ils fabriquaient du matériel de bureau. Ils fournissaient pas mal d'entreprises dans la région, dont celle de Vernon Dursley. Leonard Mawnford (qui était dans sa tête Lucius Malfoy) était un patron arborant toujours un air de désintéressement total pour son entreprise et ses employés. Il ne venait que l'après-midi et restait la plupart du temps enfermé dans son bureau, le nez collé à son ordinateur. Si la boîte tournait – et ça faisait mal à Harry de l'admettre – c'était grâce à Dolores Ombrage (et celle-là, elle ne l'avait pas volé son nom !). Harry la détestait.

Elle était purement abominable avec les employés et ne refusait jamais une occasion pour les harceler ou les épier. Elle les tenait en laisse grâce à la peur. La peur de se retrouver sans emploi, dans la précarité, et ça, aux veilles de Noël. Les têtes fortes, elle les matait. Seul Jimi arrivait à la regarder droit dans les yeux sans flancher. Avant l'arrivée de Ombrage, les employés avaient de plus longues pauses déjeuner, pouvaient parler entre eux, écouter de la musique en travaillant ou partir aux toilettes sans en demander la permission. Maintenant, c'était vraiment... horrible et pesant. C'est pour ça que Harry s'était senti obligé d'exorciser ses angoisses en inventant un personnage à la hauteur de sa démesure.

Blaise se dirigea vers son casier (tout au fond, juste à côté de celui de son père) et adressa un clin d'oeil à Harry en enfonçant quelque chose dans son oreille. En y regardant de près, c'était un écouteur transparent qu'on ne remarquait qu'à peine. Harry sourit en fixant ses chaussures. Hors de question qu'on le surprenne avec un air si niais. Il referma son casier et se dirigea vers son département, celui réservé au service après-vente. Il devait déballer les courriers des clients mécontents, vérifier si leur justification était fondée en testant les appareils, puis les envoyer en réparation ou les réparer, et, enfin, envoyer une lettre de réception du colis.

Il travaillait avec deux autres personnes : Tonks (une fille incroyablement maladroite qui, si les objets en arrivant n'étaient pas détruits, l'étaient en passant dans ses mains) et Hagrid, un homme foudroyé par une maladie osseuse et qui faisait de lui l'homme le plus grand de Grande-Bretagne avec ses deux mètres zéro deux.

Hagrid était une vraie commère et ne pouvait s'empêcher de raconter les moindres ragots et méfaits des autres employés. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu un avertissement de la part d'Ombrage qui épiait chaque équipe avec un regard scrutateur depuis son bureau au premier. Dès qu'elle apercevait le moindre rapprochement entre collègues, elle saisissait son micro et on avait aussitôt le droit à un doux message personnalisé.

Harry, qui détestait par-dessus tout se faire remarquer, mettait tout en œuvre afin d'être aussi invisible qu'irréprochable... Il commença à éventrer un grand carton à l'aide d'un cutter et y découvrit une lourde télévision dont un des fils d'alimentation avait été sectionné. Il l'observa de près en plissant des yeux.

Une petite sonnerie indiqua l'heure officielle de travail. En haut, sur la passerelle, Dolores Ombrage contemplait les derniers retardataires en époussetant son tailleur rose. Par deux fois, son regard s'arrêta sur le secteur de Harry où il était le seul présent. Ni Hagrid, ni Tonks n'étaient là. Harry avait déjà fini l'expertise de la télévision lorsque Hagrid arriva dans sa chemise violette trop serrée. Ombrage eut une quinte de toux ridicule et il lui fit un léger signe de tête. La journée de travail fut désagréablement similaire à toutes les autres. Toujours les mêmes gestes. Toujours les mêmes personnes.

Alors, pour passer le temps, Harry fuyait ce monde et s'inventait le sien. D'ailleurs, c'est dans cette même entreprise qu'il avait imaginé la scène du Ministère, avec cette bureaucratie inflexible et compliquée à l'organisation verticale. Dernièrement, il avait rêvé pénétrer dans le Département que dirigeait Ombrage. Les employés réalisaient le même mouvement avec leur baguette magique, imprimant à la chaîne des brochures d'un rose écoeurant...

Leonard Mawnford – ou Lucius Malfoy – n'est pas venu de la journée. Il a envoyé son fils à sa place. Sa copie conforme, à quelques détails près. Il s'appelait Dawn, mais le premier prénom qui vint à l'esprit de Harry fut simplement « Draco ». Draco a l'air plus investi que son père dans ce qu'il se passe dans l'entreprise et fait tout pour être à l'écoute des attentes des employés. Son avenance l'avait presque déçue.

Après tout, dans ses rêves, Draco n'était qu'un sale fils de riche imbu de lui-même et en perpétuelle quête de reconnaissance. En fait, c'était un gars tout à fait ordinaire – hormis sa blondeur spectaculaire. Il était très proche de Jimi et avait fait ses études dans le lycée du coin. Harry, lui, avait passé sa scolarité dans les établissements avoisinants Little Whinging avec son cousin Duddley.

Cela avait été une période d'un ennuie profond : le manque de considération, les brimades et remarques sans fondement, les professeurs absolument désintéressés, les matières toutes plus monotones les unes que les autres, la place qui lui était réservée au fond à gauche, collée au radiateur. Et Duddley et sa bande.

À eux seuls ils ont su l'isoler, le refermer sur lui-même et faire de lui « le mec pathétique à qui personne ne veut adresser la parole ». Craignant le refus ou le ridicule, Harry se complaisait littéralement dans sa solitude à l'instar de Draco. Lui aussi ne se mêlait pas trop aux autres. Il y avait comme une distance, ce pont infranchissable, ce regard las qu'il posait sur toute chose.

Le truc, c'est que Draco lui plaisait. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit ou fait comprendre. À force de vivre ses rêves, il passait à côté de sa propre existence... Harry se confortait dans ses magnifiques idéaux, regardait le monde passer sans bouger, n'existait que dans ses songes, les émotions camisoles. Il ressentait une pointe de colère contre Dawn – ou Draco, de toute manière, tout le monde s'en fout -, parce qu'il le faisait sentir anormal. Avec le temps, Harry avait appris à mépriser la différence... Dawn passa près de lui, sans un mot. Il souleva une pile de dossiers retours et Harry fit comme s'il n'existait pas, concentré sur son travail.

– Tonks est malade ? demanda subitement Dawn en regardant la place vide de son bureau. Elle avait déjà plusieurs absences cette semaine. Quelqu'un sait ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Hagrid fit non de la tête, mais ses yeux criaient que oui, il savait quelque chose. Dawn le regarda un long moment avant de focaliser son attention sur Harry.

– Et toi ?

– Je ne sais rien. Désolé.

Dawn poussa un soupire et s'en alla, se dirigeant vers la zone d'applatissage des cartons. Là, Jimi sautait à pied joint dessus, s'en donnant apparemment à cœur joie. Pourtant, il existait une machine spécialement prévue à cet effet. Il devait certainement s'imaginer écraser la tête de Ombrage, ou quelque chose dans le même genre... Dawn et lui discutèrent un bref instant. Le restant de la journée se déroula sans accroc ou imprévu. Platement. Le monstrueux ordinaire.

En sortant, la neige recouvrait désormais la rue entière et le vélo de Harry était complètement congelé. Il regarda son panier enveloppé d'une couche de givre.

– Je peux t'aider ?

Harry se retourna et vit Dawn, les deux mains dans ses poches. Il désigna sa voiture avec son menton et Harry resta planté là, les bras le long du corps à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Dawn ouvrait déjà la portière. Harry ne su très bien comment il se retrouva assis à l'intérieur, à regarder le paysage défiler. Pour meubler le silence, Draco commença à parler du travail, des impératifs de la société, puis la conversation glissa doucement vers les amis et proches.

– Tu vas quelque part pour Noël ?

Harry fit non de la tête.

– Tu vois de la famille ?

– J'ai ma tante Marge qui va venir s'installer. À part ça, c'est tout.

Dawn n'insista pas, et tant mieux. Il n'aimait pas trop parler de la curieuse absence de ses parents.

– Je connais un pub sympa, pas très loin. Ça te dirait d'y aller pour boire un verre ? Je veux dire... tous les deux ?

D'abord surpris, Harry ne répondit rien. Dans les séries télévisées qu'il suivait, les gens avaient toujours une réaction stupide dans ces cas-là. Autant l'éviter. Dawn reprit :

– Ce serait un truc calme, tu sais. Pour décompresser et apprendre à se connaître... Enfin, si tu es intéressé.

Ils étaient aux abords de Little Whinging, s'apprêtant à dépasser Magnolia Crescent.

– Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on appartienne au même monde.

– C'est ce que je trouve intéressant avec toi. Tu n'es pas comme les autres personnes que je connais. Tu es différent, en bien, hein ! Et puis, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête.

– Je ne veux pas être différent, répondit-il alors que la voiture ralentissait.

– Pourtant, tu l'es, non ?

Les lumières vives des guirlandes électriques du 4 Privet Drive agressaient ses pupilles. Harry le remercia du trajet et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Dawn murmura :

– Il serait temps de sortir du placard, Harry.

Il le laissa partir et démarra. Harry marcha jusqu'à chez lui, furieux. Furieux que le Draco de ses pensées soit si différent de celui de la réalité. Après tout, les rêves étaient des abris. Et si quelqu'un s'amusait à les saccager – en bien ou en mal – où pourrait-il bien aller ?


End file.
